Emergency Room
by elisheva
Summary: How will House respond when one of his own ends up in the ER?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not my characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dr. Gregory House swore as he realized he had left his cell on his desk. Normally that was not cause for alarm but his boss Dr. Lisa Cuddy threatened him with hours upon hours of clinic work if he left his phone when a board member was under his care.

He didn't feel like turning around but the ER entrance was right in front of him. An ambulance was pulling up. He hoped they wouldn't recognize him if they were backed up.

He walked in behind them, absentmindedly hearing the medics chatter.

"MVA, patient early thirties. Had ID from here. That's why she was brought to this hospital."

House froze then hurried forward, knowing it probably wasn't her but... He grabbed the medic's arm. "Name?"

"Listen, buddy."

"I'm a doctor here. Do you have a name for her?"

"Uh, let me see..."

House didn't wait for him to flip through his forms. He went as fast as he could, barely catching them before they hit the double doors.

Someone recognized him. "Dr. House! She's one of yours, isn't she?"

He looked and saw what he had dreaded. It was Cameron's face under the oxygen mask.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the perks of being a doctor within a hospital was that updates came frequently. One of the perks of being a noted prick doctor was that updates came every five minutes.

House refused to leave the waiting area although he got the pleasure of growling at some annoying little kids.

Hour three of impatiently waiting for anything other than, "Dr. Cameron is still in surgery, Dr. House," House heard someone say his name. Looking up he saw Dr. James Wilson. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring the children's parent's glare.

He sat next to him. "Brenda called me. It seems when you harass nurses they come to me for help."

"What do they think you can do?"

"Entertain you, I guess. Here, I went to your office and got some things." He handed over House's Gameboy and phone.

House gave him a slight smile. "You're alright some times, Jimmy."

"Yep, I try. Do we know anything?"

His smile left his scruffy face. "Hell no. Only thing they keep saying is 'she's in surgery'."

"For what?"

"They won't tell me that either. Bastards."

Wilson was quiet for a moment before asking the question foremost on his mind. "Have they called Chase yet?"

House's scowl deepened. "How should I know? And I'm not calling him either," he told his friend before he could speak. "You want him here, you call him."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "He is her husband." House visibly winced at the word but Wilson wasn't sure if it was because it was Cameron they spoke of or the word itself. "I think he should know. He'll wonder why she's late."

"And call up here after getting no answer from her cell phone and get the same answer," was House's response.

"I suppose you don't want to talk about it," Wilson said, resignedly to the fact that House would be House.

"To say what?" House asked, brutally. "That Cameron, the best employee that I've ever had, might die? Whish should I be more pissed about do you think, Jimmy? The fact that she should die so young with potential unexplored or the fact that we never had our chance."

"House," Wilson said as he placed his hand comforting on his friend's shoulder. "She is married."

"Mistakes happen," he said, stubbornly. "Marriage is a drawback. Death is final."

"You don't know she's dying," he tried to reason.

"Oh, don't give me that crap!" House shot back. "You didn't see her."

Wilson, politely, excused himself, to presumably call Chase and check on Cameron's status. House decided his hands to his face after popping a few Vicoden was his only choice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Delirium had a way of catching up with a man who had devoured too many pain pills and not enough sleep. Wilson grew two heads, which as he know was a medical impossibility.

"House," Wilson's two mouths said, his voice booming inside his head, "you need to go home."

He blinked. "What? No. I'm not leaving."

"At least go upstairs and grab your couch."

House gave him a colorful curse that had the present woman cover her young child's ears and glare at him. But he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, instead of allowing himself to sleep he allowed himself to think.

Minutes flew by indiscriminately as he disregarded the clock. It seemed soon that he heard the dreaded Australian accent.

"How is she?"

He opened his eyes and concentrated on the man he had fired. "If we knew something we wouldn't be here, moron."

Chase seemed to ignore him to sit next to Wilson to get information.

Finally, the surgeon came. House knew him by name. The surgeon's face was skilled to show nothing. House stood beside Jimmy and Chase to receive the news they had awaited. Wilson took his free hand and he didn't mind. The three waited on the words that they hinged their whole future on. 


End file.
